Do You Want to Sing Together 4
by jolly roger brat
Summary: Sofia and her friends sing more songs and have more fun. I own none of the songs; they belong to their respective artists.
1. The kids come together

**Hello everybody! It's great to be back with another group of songs for our favorite princess and her friends! Raven862 asked about this song from My Little Pony, so enjoy your request! I thought maybe Sofia, James, Amber, Desmond, Khalid, and Vivian could do this as another apology song in Enchanted Science Fair.**

Sofia: It's time for us to come together  
It's the only way that things will get better

Vivian: It's time for us to take a stand  
So come on and lend a helping hand

Sofia/James/Desmond/Amber/Vivian/Khalid: Fix it up  
Yeah, it's all right  
We'll get it ready by tonight  
Mix it up  
Yeah, help a friend  
We'll come together in the end

James and Amber: It's time to show that we've got school spirit  
Raise your voice and let everyone hear it

Khalid and Desmond: It's time to show that we're strong  
So come on, everybody, sing along

All: (Look...) Look how we've all come together  
(Things...) Things are only just starting to get better  
(Look...) Look how we've all come together  
(Things...) Things are only gonna get better, better, better, better!  
(We... will...) Fix it up, yeah, it's all right  
(Come... tonight, tonight...) We'll get it ready by tonight  
(We... will...) Mix it up, yeah, help a friend  
(Come... together, together...) We'll come together in the end  
(We... will...) Fix it up, yeah, it's all right  
(Come... tonight, tonight...) We'll get it ready by tonight  
(We... will...) Mix it up, yeah, help a friend  
(Come... together, together...) We'll come together, together now!


	2. Amber's turn as ruler

**Someone wanted this Disney Princess song, so enjoy your request! I thought at first maybe Sofia could sing this as "queen for a day", but then I thought that Amber hasn't had a turn yet as temporary ruler. So this song gives her the chance.**

Amber: I've got the keys to the kingdom  
The world is open wide  
So I'll just have to walk right up  
And see what's inside  
I've got the keys to the kingdom  
And soon they will see  
They gave them to the right one  
To me

Carrots, peas, Roquefort cheese  
Add a little pepper, please  
Caviar?  
One more jar  
Fizzy things to drink

Tulips here, lilies there  
See if you can carve a bear  
Orange trees, if you please  
Paint the trellis pink

Baileywick: She's got the keys to the kingdom  
A wonder to achieve

Amber: The biggest vote of confidence  
A soul can receive

Baileywick: She's got the keys to the kingdom

Amber: Its keeper I'll be

Baileywick: And do her job exceptionally

Amber: All of these momentous decisions  
Are they up to me?  
Of course! I'm royalty  
But do I have what it takes?  
What if I make mistakes?  
I don't know, but I'll start  
Leading with my heart

Violet/Suzette/Marcy: She's got the keys to the kingdom,  
Her palace and the throne  
We know that she can handle any job on her own  
She's got the keys to the kingdom

Amber: Right here in my hand

All: And everything is bound to be grand

Baileywick: She's got the keys to the kingdom  
Her world is open wide  
She's got the capability to take it in stride  
She's got the keys to the kingdom

Amber: It's all up to me  
I'll show them what a princess can be

 **(and later)**

Amber: I promise not to use this, no magic.  
I took the easy way, and look at me today.  
I'll figure out what to do.  
Use my head, see it through.  
Here and now I will start, leading with my heart.

Baileywick and Maids: She's got the keys to the kingdom

Amber: It's all up to me. I've shown them what a princess can be


	3. James and Vivian's opportunity to sing

**Raven862 asked about this song from the new Annie movie, so enjoy your request! I thought this would be a good song for James to be singing to himself as he prepares to sing to Vivian in The Secret Love Song, or Vivian could sing it to herself as she prepares to sing in front of the class in The Shy Princess.**

James (preparing to go on stage): Under the glow of the very bright lights  
I turn my face towards the warm night skies  
And I am not afraid of a thousand eyes  
And they're above five hundred smiles

Vivian (watching the class): Oh I used to think  
What wouldn't I give  
For a moment like this, this moment, this gift!

James and Vivian: Now look at me and this opportunity  
It's standing right in front of me  
But one thing I know  
It's only part luck and so  
I'm putting on my best show!  
Under the spotlight  
I'm starting my life  
Big dreams becoming real tonight  
So look at me and this opportunity  
You're witnessing my moment, you see?

Vivian: My big opportunity  
And now I'm right here and it's time  
Because this is real, this is real and it's all mine  
I'm not afraid, afraid to fly  
When it's above five hundred smiles

James: Oh I used to think  
What I wouldn't give  
For a moment like this?  
This moment is gift

James and Vivian: And, now look at me  
And this opportunity  
Is standing right in front of me  
But one thing I know  
It's only part luck and so  
I'm putting on my best show  
Under the spotlight  
I'm starting my life  
Big dreams becoming real tonight  
So, look at me and this opportunity  
You're witnessing my moment, see?  
My big opportunity  
I won't waste it  
I guarantee


	4. A Sister Sing-Along

**Someone wanted Sofia and Amber to sing this song from Secret of the Wings, so enjoy your request! I thought that maybe they could do this following the events of The Curse of Princess Ivy.**

 **Setting: Following the anniversary ball, Sofia's in her room with Amber. They've reconciled their fight, and even though Amber doesn't remember what happened, Sofia gives her a thank-you gift through song.**

Sofia: I never knew I lost you till I found you  
And I never guessed how close you were to me  
And now I wanna throw my arms around you  
Tell a thousand tales that will astound you  
Everything about you tells me this was meant to be, don't you see

Amber joins in: I'm on your side  
Let's take this ride  
And together we're facing the world  
Doing things nobody's done before  
And the great divide  
Doesn't seem so wide anymore

Amber: I can't recall what life was like without you  
Now it feels as though we've never been apart  
Tell me every tiny thing about you  
Anything you'll say I'll never doubt you  
We're meant to be together I can feel it in my heart  
It's just the start

Sofia joins in: I'm on your side  
Let's take this ride  
And together we're facing the world  
Doing things nobody's done before  
And the great divide  
Doesn't seem so wide

Sofia: And if you'll be there beside me when I falter  
(Amber: You'll be there beside me when I falter)  
Sofia: Then whatever comes I know we'll take it all in stride  
(Amber: Take it all in stride)  
Sofia: I'm on your side

Amber: The great divide  
Doesn't seem so wide

Sofia and Amber: I'm on your side  
Let's take this ride  
And together we're facing the world  
Doing things nobody's done before  
And the great divide  
Doesn't seem so wide anymore


	5. Cleo shows a bolder side

**I thought maybe this would be a good song for Cleo to sing as she learns that Princess Deidre (from Niagara14301's stories) dumped her for the "in crowd". Also, maybe she could sing it during Sidekick Cleo, when Hildegard's not being very supportive of her decision to try out for the school play. Or she could sing it about Hugo when she learns that he's been a jerk to Sofia (ex: Just One of the Princes).**

Cleo: Feeling better now that we're through  
Feeling better 'cause I'm over you  
I learned my lesson, it left a scar  
Now I see how you really are

You're no good  
You're no good  
You're no good  
Baby you're no good

I'm gonna say it again  
You're no good  
You're no good  
You're no good  
Baby you're no good

I broke a heart that's gentle and true  
Well I broke a heart over someone like you  
I'll beg his forgiveness on bended knee  
I wouldn't blame him if he said to me

You're no good  
You're no good  
You're no good  
Baby you're no good

I'm gonna say it again  
You're no good  
You're no good  
You're no good  
Baby you're no good

I'm telling you now baby and I'm going my way  
Forget about you baby 'cause I'm leaving to stay  
You're no good  
You're no good  
You're no good  
Baby you're no good

I'm gonna say it again  
You're no good  
You're no good  
You're no good  
Baby you're no good  
Oh, oh no  
You're no good  
You're no good  
You're no good  
Baby you're no good


	6. A Dramatic Duet

**Raven862 asked about this well-known song from Titanic, so enjoy your request! I thought Sofia could sing this as she reflects on her family and friends following Princess Ivy's attack on Enchancia. Or during Miss Elodie's drama class, James and Vivian could start doing the dialogue from one of Sofia's favorite movies as she sings the accompanying song. TITANIC IS NOT MINE!**

James (spoken): Vivian, you're the most amazingly  
Astounding wonderful girl  
 _Woman_ that I've ever known  
I'm not an idiot, I know how the world works  
But I'm too involved now  
You jump, I jump, remember?

Sofia (sings): Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you  
That is how I know you go on

Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

Vivian (spoken): James, I want you to draw me like one of your French girls, wearing this  
James (spoken): Alright  
Vivian (spoken): Wearing _only_ this

Sofia (sings): Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're gone

Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on

James (spoken): Go on, I'll get the next one  
Vivian (spoken): No, not without you  
James (spoken): I'll be alright  
Listen, I'll be fine, I'm a survivor, alright  
Don't worry about me  
Now go on, get on

Sofia (sings): Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

Vivian (spoken): It's getting quiet.

James (spoken): Don't you do that.

Vivian (spoken): I love you, James!

James (spoken): Don't you say your goodbyes.  
Not yet. Do you understand me?

Vivian (spoken): I'm so cold.

James (spoken): You're gonna die an old…an old lady.  
Warm in her bed. Not here. Not this night!

Sofia (sings): You're here, there's nothing I fear  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

James (spoken): Winning that ticket, Vivian…it was the best thing that ever happened to me.  
And it brought me to you. And I'm thankful for that, Vivian.  
You must do me this honor…you must promise me…that you'll survive.

Vivian (spoken): I'll never let go, James  
I'll never let go


	7. Roland and Miranda's song and dance

**Someone wanted Roland and Miranda to sing this song by Walk the Moon, so enjoy your request! I thought maybe after a long, busy day (like the one in The Baker King) , they could have some fun. Or they could have taken the stage at the karaoke party in The Secret Love Song.**

Miranda: Oh don't you dare look back  
Just keep your eyes on me  
I said your holding back

Roland: She said shut up and dance with me  
This woman is my destiny  
She said oh oh oh  
Shut up and dance with me

Miranda: We were victims of the night  
The chemical, physical, kryptonite  
Helpless to the bass and the fading light  
Oh we were bound to get together  
Bound to get together

Roland: She took my arm  
I don't know how it happened  
We took the floor and she said

Miranda: Oh don't you dare look back  
Just keep your eyes on me  
I said your holding back

Roland: She said shut up and dance with me  
This woman is my destiny  
She said oh oh oh  
Shut up and dance with me

A backless dress and some beat up sneaks  
My disco tec Juliet teenage dream  
I felt it in my chest as she looked at me  
I knew we were bound to be together  
Bound to be together

She took my arm  
I don't know how it happened  
We took the floor and she said

Miranda: Oh don't you dare look back  
Just keep your eyes on me  
I said your holding back

Roland: She said shut up and dance with me  
This woman is my destiny  
She said oh oh oh  
Shut up and dance with me

Deep in her eyes  
I think I see the future  
I realize this is my last chance

She took my arm  
I don't know how it happened  
We took the floor and she said

Miranda: Oh don't you dare look back  
Just keep your eyes on me  
I said your holding back

Roland: She said shut up and dance with me  
This woman is my destiny  
She said oh oh oh  
Shut up and dance

Miranda: Oh don't you dare look back  
Just keep your eyes on me  
I said your holding back

Roland: She said shut up and dance with me  
This woman is my destiny  
She said oh oh oh  
Shut up and dance with me

Roland and Miranda: Oh oh oh shut up dance with me  
Oh oh oh shut up dance with me


	8. Cedric's reminder song

**Isiah02 asked about this classic song by Naked Eyes, so enjoy your request! I thought maybe during the events of the new Sofia episode Cedric Be Good, Cedric could sing this to himself whenever he's cursed by the amulet, to remind himself that he's got to try to be good, and that Sofia will be there to help guide him.**

Cedric: I walk along the city streets, you used to walk along with me  
And every step I take reminds me of just how we used to be  
Oh, how can I forget you, girl, when there is  
Always something there to remind me  
Always something there to remind me

When shadows fall, I pass a small cafe where we would dance at night  
And I can't help recalling how it felt to kiss and hold you tight  
Oh, how can I forget you, girl, when there is  
Always something there to remind me  
Always something there to remind me

I was born to love her and I will never be free  
You'll always be a part of me

If you should find you miss the sweet and tender love we used to share  
Just go back to the places where we used to go and I'll be there  
Oh, how can I forget you, girl, when there is  
Always something there to remind me  
Always something there to remind me

I was born to love her and I will never be free  
You'll always be a part of me 'cause there is  
Always something there to remind me  
Always something there to remind me

Always something there to remind me  
Always something there to remind me  
Always something there to remind me


	9. Sofia's strange song

**Sofia2015 asked about this song from Tarzan, so enjoy your request! I thought maybe Sofia could be singing this when she first comes to live in the castle and she's slowly getting used to a new home, new family, and new surroundings.**

Sofia: Whatever you do, I'll do it too  
Show me everything and tell me how  
It all means something  
And yet nothing to me

I can see there's so much to learn  
It's all so close and yet so far  
I see myself as people see me  
Oh, I just know there's something bigger out there

I wanna know, can you show me  
I wanna know about these strangers like me  
Tell me more, please show me  
Something's familiar about these strangers like me

Every gesture, every move that she makes  
Makes me feel like never before  
Why do I have  
This growing need to be beside her

Ooo, these emotions I never knew  
Of some other world far beyond this place  
Beyond the trees, above the clouds  
I see before me a new horizon

I wanna know, can you show me  
I wanna know about these strangers like me  
Tell me more, please show me  
Something's familiar about these strangers like me

Come with me now to see my world  
Where there's beauty beyond your dreams  
Can you feel the things I feel  
Right now, with you  
Take my hand  
There's a world I need to know

I wanna know, can you show me  
I wanna know about these strangers like me  
Tell me more, please show me  
Something's familiar about these strangers like me


	10. James's solo tribute

**Someone wanted James to do this song from Fast and Furious 7, so enjoy your request! I thought he could do this as another tribute to his mother, and since he's singing in public again, he could perform it during some musical show at Royal Prep. Or if he was still shy about singing in public, he could record himself playing this and have it played over the PA system.**

James (accompanying himself on the piano): It's been a long day without you my friend,  
And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
We've come a long way from where we began,  
Oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again, when I see you again.

Why'd you have to leave so soon, yeah,  
Why'd you have to go,  
Why'd you have to leave me when I needed you the most,  
'Cause I don't really know how to tell ya that I'm feeling much worse,  
I know you're in a better place but it's always going to hurt,  
Carry on,  
Give me all the strength I need to carry on.

It's been a long day without you my friend,  
And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
We've come a long way from where we began,  
Oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again, when I see you again.

Ooooooooooooooo

How do I breathe without you feeling so cold,  
I'll be waiting right here for ya till the day you're home.  
Carry on,  
Give me all the strength I need to carry on.

So let the light guide your way, yeah,  
Hold every memory as you go,  
And every road you take will always lead you home, home

It's been a long day without you my friend,  
And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
We've come a long way from where we began,  
Oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again, when I see you again.

Ooooooooooooooo

When I see you again, see you again, When I see you again


	11. A Brother-Sister Song and Dance

**Raven862 asked about this song from Anastasia, so enjoy your request! I thought, going along with one of Professor Popov's lessons, Sofia could take a leaf out of James' book and sing along with the song that's playing. Maybe she could be thinking about her old life in the village and her new life as a princess. And since James is her partner, he could join her in the song. I'd also like to thank Niagara14301 for inspiring me with this song since a version of it was used in the newest chapter of Dorrie.**

Sofia: Dancing bears,  
Painted wings,  
Things I almost remember,  
And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December.

Someone holds me safe and warm.  
Horses prance through a silver storm.  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory...

(Instrumental break)

James (joins in): Someone holds me safe and warm.  
Horses prance through a silver storm.  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory...

Far away, long ago,  
Glowing dim as an ember,

Sofia: Things my heart  
Used to know,  
Things it yearns to remember...

James and Sofia: And a song  
Someone sings  
Once upon a December


	12. Clover won't lose his friends' love

**Someone wanted this song from** **Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: A Kingdom Of Kindness, so enjoy your request! I thought that maybe after the events of Finding Clover, Sofia and Crackle could sing this to Clover, to remind him that he's important to them no matter what comes up.**

Sofia: Sometimes the world seems to push you aside  
You feel left out  
So small  
Sometimes we're hurried  
Impatient  
Unkind  
We don't take time  
To pick you up when you fall

Come into these open arms  
Safe from fear,  
safe from harm  
When you're alone and courage isn't enough  
Never forget  
You'll never lose this love

Crackle (spoken): I'm so happy you're all right! I was so worried!

Clover (spoken): Sof, I'm sorry for running away. I thought you were too busy for me.

Sofia (spoken): Clover, even when I'm really busy, I love you more than anything in the world.

Crackle (spoken): Me too! You're my Clover!  
(sings) So many things that you're bursting to share  
But you can't just barge in  
Sometimes our scolding  
Might not seem quite fair  
But bear in mind  
The warmth that's always within

Crackle and Sofia: So come into these open arms  
Safe from fear,  
safe from harm  
When you're alone and courage isn't enough  
Never forget  
You'll never lose this love


	13. Two Songs for the Scarlet Warrior

**I recently got permission from Jacob Voronkov to use his legendary character The Scarlet Warrior in my stories, but first I thought I'd dedicate a few songs to** **her. Chris DeBurgh's and Gordon Lightfoot's music is not mine!**

 **Setting: People might think this about Scarlet when they first see her. And as she acts as Enchancia's eyes and ears, she could hear people sing these songs as she defends them**

I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight  
I've never seen you shine so bright  
I've never seen so many men ask you if you wanted to dance  
They're looking for a little romance, give 'em half a chance  
And I've never seen that dress you're wearing  
Or that highlights in your hair that catch your eyes, I have been blind

The lady in red is dancing with me cheek to cheek  
There's nobody here, it's just you and me, it's where I wanna be  
But I hardly know this beauty by my side  
I'll never forget the way you look tonight

I've never seen you looking so gorgeous as you did tonight  
I've never seen you shine so bright, you were amazing  
I've never seen so many people want to be there by your side  
And when you turned to me and smiled it took my breath away  
And I have never had such a feeling  
Such a feeling of complete and utter love, as I do tonight

The lady in red is dancing with me cheek to cheek  
There's nobody here, it's just you and me, it's where I wanna be  
Well I hardly know this beauty by my side  
I'll never forget the way you look tonight

I never will forget the way you look tonight  
The lady in red, my lady in red  
My lady in red, my lady in red  
I love you

 **Or how about this one?**

Four months ago in April  
On a day coach she came down  
And the dusty autumn winds begin to blow  
I should have known I couldn't hold her  
Livin' out so far from town  
And the nights to come are long and slow to go

Well, now she's up and left me  
And went walking down the line  
And the dusty autumn winds begin to blow  
All dressed up in red velvet  
And her high heeled shoes so fine  
And the nights to come are long and slow to go

And if I'd only known before we kissed  
You can't keep red velvet  
On a poor dirt farm like this  
Oh, now she's gone and left me  
And went walking down the line  
And the dusty autumn winds begin to blow

Well, I'll sit and count the evening stars  
As they walk around  
And the dusty autumn winds begin to blow  
And I'll call my dog and I'll take the truck  
And I'll drive on into town  
'Cause the nights to come are long and slow to go

And I'll sit and count the evening stars  
As they walk around  
And the dusty autumn winds begin to blow  
And I'll call my dog and I'll take the truck  
And I'll drive on into town  
And the nights to come are long and slow to go

And those dusty autumn winds begin to blow


	14. A Bad Girl Sing-Along

**Raven862 asked about this song from Descendants, so enjoy your request! I thought it might be fun for all the bad girls we know of in Sofia the First to get together and have a little sing-along (and Amber's invited too since she used to be bad!)**

Amber: Call it bad, call it good  
Call it even if you could  
Call it good, call it bad  
It's the best you ever had

Amy (from Substitute Cedric): We know what's hot, what's not  
We strike a pose and then they take a shot  
They get in close, they try to run the spot  
We come to show 'em what we got, we got

Princess Ivy: It's time to make a stand  
We breaking through and now we in demand  
We here for good it's really not so bad  
So shout it out and give it all you have

Winifred the Wise (Cedric's mother): Bad was all the rage last week  
But good had got a wicked beat

All: Good is the new bad  
Good is the new bad  
We can feel the mad love  
Gimme more of

Princess Ivy: Bad is the new good  
Bad is the new good  
We can feel the mad love  
I think that we should

Sofia the Second: I think that we should

Miss Nettle: I think that we should

All: Call it bad, call it good  
Call it even if you could  
Call it good, call it bad  
It's the best you ever had

Rosie (Miss Nettle's rose): We use to love the dark  
But then we saw the light and felt a spark  
We bring the fire and make it better and better  
Cause good is back and now it's badder the ever

Winifred the Wise: Bad was all the rage last week  
But good had got a wicked beat

All: Good is the new bad  
Good is the new bad  
We can feel the mad love  
Gimme more of

Sofia the Second: Bad is the new good  
Bad is the new good  
We can feel the mad love  
I think that we should

Princess Ivy: I think that we should

Miss Nettle: I think that we should

Amy: Call it bad, call it good  
Call it even if you could  
Call it good, call it bad  
It's the best you ever had

Amber: Call it bad, call it good  
Call it even if you could  
Call it good, call it bad  
It's the best you ever had

Sofia the Second: Call it bad, call it good  
Call it even if you could  
Call it good, call it bad  
It's the best you ever had

Princess Ivy: Good is the new bad  
Good is the new bad  
We can feel the mad love  
Gimme more of

Winifred the Wise: Bad is the new good  
Bad is the new good  
We can feel the mad love  
I think that we should

Rosie: Good is the new bad  
Good is the new bad  
We can feel the mad love  
Gimme more of

Amy: Bad is the new good  
Bad is the new good  
We can feel the mad love  
I think that we should

All: Call it bad, call it good  
Call it even if you could  
Call it good, call it bad  
It's the best you ever had


	15. A hot song for Lani

**Niagara14301 asked about this song from the Disney Pixar short "Lava", so enjoy your request! During the ending part of "The Emerald Key" between the time that Lani gets the key back, and her parents show up, she is happy to have the key back, and sings a song from her island.**

Lani: A long, long time ago there was a volcano  
living all alone in the middle of the sea  
He sat high above his bed watching all the couples play  
And wishing that he had someone, too.

And from his lava came this song of hope that he sang  
out loud everyday for years and years.

I have a dream I hope will come true  
That you're here with me and I'm here with you  
I wish that the earth, sea, the sky up above  
will send me someone to lava.

Years of singing all alone turned his lava into stone  
until he was on the brink of extinction  
But little did he know that living in the sea below  
another volcano was listening to his song.

Everyday she heard his tune her lava grew and grew  
because she believed his song was meant for her  
Now she was so ready to meet him above the sea  
As he sang his song of hope for the last time.

Rising from the sea below stood a lovely volcano  
Looking all around but she could not see him  
He tried to sing to let her know that she was not there alone  
But with no lava, his song was all gone  
He filled the sea with his tears and watched his dreams disappear  
As she remembered what his song meant to her.

Oh they were so happy to finally meet above the sea  
All together now their lava grew and grew  
No longer are they all alone, with aloha as their new home  
And when you visit them this is what they sing.

I have a dream I hope will come true  
That you'll grow old with me and I'll grow old with you  
We thank the earth, sea, the sky, we thank too.

I lava you  
I lava you  
I lava you.


	16. Minimus and Sofia aren't alone

**Raven862 asked about this song from Seussical, so enjoy your request! I thought maybe Sofia and Minimus could sing this as they get to know each other during Just One of the Princes, since they both feel like they're "alone in the universe", or at least the world of flying derby.**

MINIMUS: I've been waiting for a rider  
For over a week,  
Getting laughed at  
For thinking someone would ride me.  
Well, let them all laugh  
I'll try not to mind,  
For I have found something  
That they'll never find!

There are secrets on a leaf,  
In the water, in the air,  
Hidden planets, tiny worlds,  
All invisible!  
Not a person seems to know.  
Not a person seems to care.  
There is no one who believes a thing I say...

Well, I'm fairly certain  
At one time or other,  
Great thinkers all feel this way!

I'm alone in the universe.  
So alone in the universe.  
I've found magic but they don't see it

They all call me a lunatic.  
Ok, call me a lunatic.  
If I stand on my own, so be it.

'Cause I have wings.  
Yes, I can fly  
Around the moon  
And far beyond the sky  
And one day soon  
I know there you'll be  
One small voice in the universe  
One true friend in the universe  
Who believes in me...

SOFIA AND MINIMUS: I'm alone in the universe.  
So alone in the universe.  
My own planets and stars  
Are glowing.  
Alone in the universe  
No one notices anything.  
Not one person is listening.  
They don't have any way of knowing.  
Nobody knows that  
I have wings  
I have wings.  
Yes, I can fly  
I can fly  
Around the moon  
And far  
Beyond the sky  
Beyond the sky

BOTH: Well someday soon  
You will hear my plea

MINIMUS: One small voice in the universe

SOFIA: One true friend in the universe

BOTH: Please believe in me ...

MINIMUS (softly): Hello...hello?

SOFIA (startled): Hello?

MINIMUS (startled as well): Who's there?

SOFIA: It's me, Sofia.

MINIMUS: I'm Minimus.

SOFIA: Are you real, or are you a very large think?

MINIMUS: Oh, I'm real, all right. I would state that in ink.

SOFIA: In my thinks, I imagine a lot of strange things  
And I go to strange places, as if I had wings!  
I love a good think!

MINIMUS: Well, for me that goes double.

SOFIA: Sometimes my thinks are what get me in trouble.

MINIMUS: When you think, do you dream?

SOFIA: In bright colors!

MINIMUS: Me too. And I go to strange places  
Like Solla Sollew!

SOFIA: When you think, do you think  
You could fly to the stars?

MINIMUS: Little friend, no one else  
Could have thinks such as ours!

(MINIMUS and SOFIA imagine they are flying through the starry universe.)

MINIMUS AND SOFIA: Yes, I have wings.  
I have wings  
And I can fly  
I can fly ...  
Around the moon  
And far beyond the sky Beyond the sky ...  
You called my name  
And you set me free-  
One small voice in the universe

SOFIA: One true friend in the universe

BOTH: Who believes in me.


	17. Tilly and Sir Bartelby's do-over dance

**Someone wanted Aunt Tilly and Sir Bartelby to sing this duet from Allison Krauss and Keith Whitley, so enjoy your request! I thought that after the events of The Silent Knight, they could have a do-over dance, and they could even start singing this. I also thought Roland and Miranda could sing it, or any couple you can think of! And for James and Vivian's version of the duet, check out chapter 4 of my story The Day the Music Died.**

Aunt Tilly: It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
Without saying a word you can light up the dark

Sir Bartelby: Try as I may I could never explain  
What I hear when you don't say a thing

Both: The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me

Aunt Tilly: The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall

Sir Bartelby: Now you say it best

Both: When you say nothing at all

(instrumental)

Sir Bartelby: All day long I can hear people talking out loud

Aunt Tilly: But when you hold me near you drown out the crowd

Sir Bartelby: Old Mr. Webster could never define

Aunt Tilly: What's being said between your heart and mine

Both: The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall

Sir Bartelby: Now you say it best

Both: When you say nothing at all

(instrumental)

Both: The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes

Aunt Tilly: Sayin' you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall

Sir Bartelby: You say it best

Both: When you say nothing at all  
The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes

Aunt Tilly: Sayin' you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall

Sir Bartelby: You say it best

Both When you say nothing at all


	18. Another Secret Love Song

**Raven862 wanted James and Vivian to sing this song by Dove Cameron, so enjoy your request! I thought they could sing this as another duet in either The Secret Love Song or The Day The Music Died before James had the fairies cast the do-over spell. This duet could also work well with any pair you can think of.**

James: If I could do it all over, baby I'd do it different  
Maybe I wouldn't be here, in this position

Vivian: I found you and I lost you, looking back is torture  
And it hurts to know I let you go, you live right around the corner

Both: And I could've had it all, could've had it all  
True love, I know I had it  
True love, was so hard to find  
True love, If I could get it back  
I'd never let it go this time

James: True love  
Vivian: Is an inspiration

James: True love  
Vivian: It was mine oh mine  
James: True love  
Vivian: If I could get it back  
Both: Never let it go, I'd never let it go this time

Vivian: Feeling it all around me, wondering how I blew it  
And I wanna know the secret, of how they, do it

James: There's no such thing as perfection, I'm still learning that lesson  
To forgive is key to forgetting me  
And I'm staring at my reflection

Both: And I could've had it all, could've had it all

True love, I know I had it  
True love, was so hard to find  
True love, If I could get it back, yeah  
I'd never let it go this time

True love, is an inspiration  
True love, it was mine oh mine  
True love, If I could get it back  
I'd never let it go, I'd never let it go this time

James: If I knew then what happened, now I'd be with you tonight  
If I knew then what I'd do now we'd be alright  
And I could've had it all, could've had it all

Vivian: I could've had it all, could've had it all

Vivian: True love, I know I had it  
James: True love, was so hard to find  
Vivian: True love, If I could get it back, yeah  
James: Never let it go

Vivian: True love, is an inspiration  
James: True love, it was mine oh mine  
Vivian: True love, If I could get it back, yeah  
James: If only I could get it back, yeah

Vivian: True love, I'd never let it go  
James: True love, it was mine oh mine  
Vivian: True love, I could've had it, could've had it, could've had it all

Both: True love, is an inspiration  
True love, it was mine oh mine  
True love, yeah  
If I could get it back, yeah. I'd never let it go this time  
I'd never let it go, this time

True love


	19. Sofia's song to Desmond

**Someone wanted Sofia to sing this song from Hercules the Animated Series to Desmond, so enjoy your request! I thought that maybe after the events of Make Way for Miss Nettle, Sofia could sing this to Desmond after he threw himself between Sofia and Miss Nettle's attack.**

Sofia: Desmond, I want to thank you again for what you did. You didn't just save me from that bubble, you saved all of us.

Desmond: Thanks, but I just-

Sofia: Desmond, you're a really good friend. And what you did today took real courage.  
(sings) You haven't always been the model of good taste,  
No, you've never been the poster child of grace!  
But it's natural to stumble and fall  
When you're striving to stand tall!

No one said you had the greatest fashion sense,  
Maybe once or twice you've acted kind of dense!

But you've found your way out of the dark  
And straight into my heart!

And I want you to know  
You're the light of my life!  
You're my bright sunny day  
And my starry, starry night  
Because you're honest, brave and true,  
You're my hero.

Sometimes you struggle to impress the girls you liked,  
It's never easy living up to royal hype!  
But you're a prince who has a humble side,  
And a heart too big to hide!

And I want you to know  
You're the light of my life!  
You're my bright sunny day  
And my starry, starry night

Because you're honest, brave and true,  
You're my hero.  
You're my hero!

 **Sofia kisses him on the cheek at the end; Desmond blushes and faints.**


	20. Another Date Night Duet

**Raven862 asked about this song for Roland and Miranda, so enjoy your request! I thought maybe they could be singing this in their minds when they first met, as they part ways after Miranda brings his new shoes over, or they could have one more song at the restaurant where they went on their first date.**

Roland: Just an ordinary day  
Started out the same old way  
Then I looked into your eyes and knew  
Today would be a first for me  
The day I fall in love

Miranda: On the day I fall in love  
Sky will be a perfect blue  
And I'll give my heart forever more  
To someone who is just like you  
The day I fall in love

Both: People all say love is wonderful  
That the bells will ring, the birds will sing  
The skies will open  
I wonder where's that great big symphony

Miranda: Roll over Beethoven, won't you play with me

Both: And I'll never promise to be true to anyone

Roland: Unless it's you

Miranda: Unless it's you

Both: The day I fall in love  
People all say

Miranda: Love is wonderful

Roland: Love is wonderful

Both: That the bells will ring, the birds will sing  
The skies will open  
I wonder where's that great big symphony

Roland: Roll over Beethoven

Miranda: Roll over Beethoven

Roland: C'mon, play with me

Both: Just an ordinary day  
Started out the same old way  
Then I looked into your eyes and knew  
Today will be

Miranda: A first for me

Roland: A first for me

Both: The day I fall in love

Roland: I know you'll be there

Miranda: I know

Both: The day I fall in love


	21. A Song for Zooey

**Theblindwriter95 asked about this song from the American Girls Circle of Friendship musical, so enjoy your request! I thought maybe to go along with the episode Princess Adventure Club, Sofia could sing this to Amber, since she knows that Zooey has a hard time making friends, and Amber didn't exactly help when she interrupted her. (And the Princess Zoe in my stories is not to be confused with Princess Adventure Club's Zooey!) And thanks to Niagara14301 for helping with some of the lyrics.**

Sofia: Children in the alleyways and ventures in the street  
These aren't the kind of people that I would usually meet  
I've got to keep on going, keep walking straight and strong  
Walk like I know where I'm going and sing a little song

Imagine what it's like to be in Zooey's shoes  
I wonder if the same thing could have happened to me  
I wonder if she's getting along with all of us  
I wonder if Amber will treat her right  
Imagine what it's like to be in Zooey's shoes  
Being at a new school all alone  
Can't really say I like to be in Zooey's shoes  
Oh so far from home  
Oh so far from home

Imagine what it's like to be in Zooey's shoes  
I'm pretty sure this wouldn't be the life I choose  
Being friendless and alone sounds not too nice  
Being friendless and alone sounds cold as ice  
Imagine what it's like to be in Zooey's shoes  
I guess I would be real lonely right about now.  
I'd be so scared if I were there in Zooey's shoes  
Out there all alone  
Out there all alone

If I had been born into a different setting in some other place or time  
I could have found myself in Zooey's shoes and Zooey could have found herself in mine.

If you knew what it's like to be in Zooey's shoes  
If I were choosing clubs hers would be the one I choose  
To know that we'll be warm enough on this cold night  
To know that everybody's gonna treat us right  
I feel so lucky just to be in my own shoes  
I think these shoes are starting to shine  
If you knew what it's like to be in Zooey's shoes  
I'll show you what it's like to be in Zooey's shoes  
Zooey's shoes feel fine  
Zooey's shoes feel fine  
Zooey's shoes feel fine


	22. A Bad Boy Sing-Along

**If all the bad girls we know of in Sofia the First can have a song (see chapter 14 A Bad Girl Sing Along), it's only fair that all the bad boys we know of have one too! And James and Hugo are invited to sing this as well; even though he's not bad, James does like a good prank now and then, and he also really likes this song (don't tell King Roland!) and Hugo did reform after the Flying Crown race. The theme from the TV show Cops is not mine!**

James: Huh!  
Bad boys!  
What'cha want? What'cha want?  
What'cha gonna do  
When Sheriff John Brown come for you?

Hugo: Tell me, what'cha ya wanna do, what'cha gonna do?  
Yeah!

Slickwell (from Baileywhoops): Bad boys, bad boys  
What'cha gonna do?  
What'cha gonna do when they come for you?

Amazing Boswell (from Finding Clover): Bad boys, bad boys  
What'cha gonna do?  
What'cha gonna do when they come for you?

Kurt (from Substitute Cedric): When you were eight and had bad traits  
You go to school and learn the golden rule  
So why are you acting like a bloody fool?  
If you get hot then you must get cool!

Elliott (also from Substitute Cedric): Bad boys, bad boys  
What'cha gonna do?  
What'cha gonna do when they come for you?

Wendell (from Minimus is Missing): Bad boys, bad boys  
What'cha gonna do?  
What'cha gonna do when they come for you?

Greylock (from Baileywhoops): You chuck it on that one, ya chuck it on this one  
You chuck it on ya mother and ya chuck it on ya father  
You chuck it on ya brother and ya chuck it on ya sister  
You chuck it on that one and ya chuck it on me!

Wormwood: Bad boys, bad boys  
What'cha gonna do?  
What'cha gonna do when they come for you?

Cedric: Bad boys, bad boys  
What'cha gonna do?  
What'cha gonna do when they come for you?

James: Bad boys, bad boys  
What'cha gonna do?  
What'cha gonna do when they come for you?

Wendell: Bad boys, bad boys  
What'cha gonna do?  
What'cha gonna do when they come for you?

Hugo: Nobody naw give you no break  
Police naw give you no break  
That old soldier naw give you no break  
Not even you 'idren naw give you no break  
Hey

Amazing Boswell: Bad boys, bad boys  
What'cha gonna do?  
What'cha gonna do when they come for you?

Slickwell: Bad boys, bad boys  
What'cha gonna do?  
What'cha gonna do when they come for you?

Wormwood: Bad boys, bad boys  
What'cha gonna do?  
What'cha gonna do when they come for you?

Cedric: Bad boys, bad boys  
What'cha gonna do?  
What'cha gonna do when they come for you?

Wendell: Why did you have to act so mean?  
Don't you know you're human being?  
Born of a mother with the love of a father  
Reflections come and reflections go  
I know sometimes you want to let go  
Hehehe  
I know sometimes you want to let go

Elliott: Bad boys, bad boys  
What'cha gonna do?  
What'cha gonna do when they come for you?

Kurt: Bad boys, bad boys  
What'cha gonna do?  
What'cha gonna do when they come for you?

James: Bad boys, bad boys  
What'cha gonna do?  
What'cha gonna do when they come for you?

Hugo: Bad boys, bad boys  
What'cha gonna do?  
What'cha gonna do when they come for you?

Wormwood: You're too bad, you're too rude

Cedric: You're too bad, you're too rude

Wendell: Bad boys, bad boys  
What'cha gonna do?  
What'cha gonna do when they come for you?

Slickwell: Bad boys, bad boys  
What'cha gonna do?  
What'cha gonna do when they come for you?

Elliott: Bad boys, bad boys  
What'cha gonna do?  
What'cha gonna do when they come for you?

Kurt: Bad boys, bad boys  
What'cha gonna do?  
What'cha gonna do when they come for you?

James: You chuck it on that one, ya chuck it on this one  
You chuck it on ya mother and ya chuck it on ya father  
You chuck it on ya brother and ya chuck it on ya sister  
You chuck it on that one and ya chuck it on me!

Cedric: Bad boys, bad boys  
What'cha gonna do?  
What'cha gonna do when they come for you?

Greylock: Bad boys, bad boys  
What'cha gonna do?  
What'cha gonna do when they come for you?

All: Bad boys, bad boys  
What'cha gonna do?  
What'cha gonna do when they come for you?  
Bad boys, bad boys  
What'cha gonna do?  
What'cha gonna do when they come for you?


	23. The animals' after-dinner entertainment

**Raven862 asked about this classic song from Beauty and the Beast and Descendants, so enjoy your request! Clover, Mia, and Robin have just introduced themselves to Sofia when she first comes to the castle, and after the song** _ **A Little Bit of Food**_ **, after she feeds them, they could put on a show for her.**

Clover: Ma chere, mademoiselle. It is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you today.  
And now we invite you to relax. Let us pull up a chair  
As the dining room proudly presents, your dinner.

Mia and Robin: Be our guest, be our guest, put our service to the test.  
Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie, and we'll provide the rest.

Clover: That's right!

Mia and Robin: Soup du jour, hot hors d'oeuvres, why, we only live to serve.

Clover: Whoo!

Mia and Robin: Try the gray stuff  
It's delicious.

Clover: All right.

Mia and Robin: Don't believe me?

Clover: Ask the dishes! Yeah.

Clover/Mia/Robin: They can sing, sing, sing, they can dance, dance, dance.  
After all Miss, this is France.  
Uh huh.  
And a dinner here, is never, never second best.  
Come on!

Clover/Mia/Robin: Go on, unfold your menu.  
Go on, take a glance and then you'll

Clover: Alright.

Clover/Mia/Robin: Be our guest, hey, be our guest, hey, be our guest.  
Yeah, yeah, come on.  
Yeah!  
Be our guest, yeah, yeah.

Clover/Mia/Robin: We tell jokes! Jokes. I do tricks.  
Tricks, with my fellow candlesticks.  
And it's all in perfect taste that you can bet.  
Come on and lift your glass, you've won your own free pass, to be our guest.

Clover: If you're stressed, it's fine dining we suggest.

Clover/Mia/Robin: Be our guest, be our guest, be our guest.  
Yeah, yeah.  
Come on, be our guest, be our guest.  
Come on, come on, be our guest.


	24. Tizzy's theme song?

**Someone wanted Tizzy the fairy godmother from In a Tizzy to sing this classic Cinderella song, so enjoy your request! I thought maybe as she and Ruby start working on her go-carriage, she could sing this to her, keeping in mind that a little help is okay, but Ruby needs to make her own dreams come true.**

Tizzy: Salagadoola mechicka boola bibbidi-bobbidi-boo  
Put 'em together and what have you got  
bibbidi-bobbidi-boo  
Salagadoola mechicka boola bibbidi-bobbidi-boo  
It'll do magic believe it or not  
bibbidi-bobbidi-boo  
Salagadoola means mechicka booleroo  
But the thingmabob that does the job is  
bibbidi-bobbidi-boo  
Salagadoola menchicka boola bibbidi-bobbidi-boo  
Put 'em together and what have you got  
bibbidi-bobbidi bibbidi-bobbidi bibbidi-bobbidi-boo


	25. A Mermaid-Style Fight Song

**Isiah02 asked about this song from Sonic the Hedgehog, so enjoy your request! I thought maybe Plank and the mermaids could do this as a sort of battle song as they prepare to attack the Floating Palace. And maybe Plank could think about his feelings for Queen Emmaline.**

Plank: C'mon and light the fuse, she's a rocket and she's ready to go  
'Cause now the countdown has started and she's ready to blow  
She's got the great sounds pumpin in a stereo (-eo!)  
Going really fast... puttin' on a show  
Go on and get yourself togethers, thise's no time to rest  
And if you put the time in she'll put you to the test  
She's like the swimmin' man, in her world more is less  
And if you wanna test her best bring your best  
Don't make me spell it out, bring your best!

Mermaids: In this world (her world!) Where life is strong  
In this world (her world!) Life's an open book  
In this world (her world!) Where compromise does not exist  
In this world of worlds, every step meets the rest!  
In this world (her world!) Where one is all  
In this world (her world!) Never fear the fall  
In this world (her world!) Where compromise does not exist  
In this world of worlds, every step meets the rest!

Plank: Runnin' it back again, well what'dja expect?  
Comin' at ya with ten out of ten, got a real rough neck  
Spikes up her memories, takes her trident up  
'Cause she's the best there ever was, haven't you heard the news?  
Ruler of the ocean waves, running things  
Hyperactive instrumental with pulling strings  
See she's the one who'll understands when the tides will swing  
So she's breaking down doors, never following  
C'mon and psyche yourself up, 'cause it's time to play  
Bouncin' the beats and the rhymes 'cause they're here to stay  
The one and only miracle now ripping the day  
Movin' up, comin' fast, and she'll blow you away  
Because the pressures of this world make you take their toll  
And it's time to get away when we take ahold  
The only way to break free is to break the mold  
You can't stop now, lock and load  
Don't stop now, c'mon, rock n' roll!

Mermaids: In this world (Her world!) (Gotta make your own way!) Where life is strong  
In this world (Her world!) (Life is just a game you play!) Life's an open book  
In this world (Her world!) (Notice that we're here to stay!) Where compromise does not exist  
In this world of worlds, every step meets the rest!  
In this world (Her world!) (Gotta make your own way!) Where one is all  
In this world (Her world!) (Life is just a game you play!) Never fear the fall  
In this world (Her world!) (Notice that we're here to stay!) Where compromise does not exist  
In this world of worlds, every step meets the rest!

Plank: Light the fuse on her rocket and she's ready to go  
'Cause now the countdown has started and she's ready to blow (to blow... to blow...)  
(In her world...! where one is all!)  
Intergalactic continental champ, running things  
Hyperactive instrumental with pulling strings  
(In her world...! Never fear the fall!)

Plank and Mermaids: (In her world...!) The only way to break free is to break the mold  
You can't stop now, rock and roll  
(Her world...!) I said you can't stop now, lock and load  
(Her world...!) Don't stop now, c'mon and rock and roll!


	26. A song for the merkids

**Raven862 asked about this Fall Out Boy song from Big Hero 6, so enjoy your request! I thought maybe Sofia could sing it as she's trying to rescue Oona when they meet for the first time in The Floating Palace, or she and the merkids could sing this as they're having their adventure in Cool Hand Fluke.**

Sofia: They say we are what we are,  
But we don't have to be,  
I'm bad behavior but I do it in the best way,  
I'll be the watcher (watcher) of the eternal flame,  
I'll be the guard dog of all your favorite dreams,

Oona: (Ooh)  
I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass, glass)  
(Ooh)  
I try to picture me without you but I can't

Sofia/Oona/Fluke: 'Cause we could be immortals, immortals  
Just not for long, for long,  
And live with me forever now,  
You pull the blackout curtains down,  
Just not for long, for long,  
We could be immor- immortals,  
Immor- immortals,  
Immor- immortals,  
Immor- immortals,

Fluke: Sometimes the only pay off for having any faith,  
Is when it's tested again and again every day,  
I'm still comparing your past to my future,  
It might be your wound but they're my sutures

Oona: (Ooh)  
I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass, glass)  
(Ooh)  
I try to picture me without you but I can't

Sofia/Oona/Fluke: 'Cause we could be immortals, immortals  
Just not for long, for long,  
And live with me forever now,  
You pull the blackout curtains down,  
Just not for long, for long,  
We could be immor- immortals,  
Immor- immortals

(Immortals)  
And live with me forever now,  
And pull the blackout curtains down

We could be immortals, immortals  
Just not for long, for long,  
We could be immor- immortals,  
Immor- immortals  
Immor- immortals  
Immor- immortals  
(Immortals)


	27. James and Amber want it all

**Someone wanted James and Amber to sing this song from High School Musical, so enjoy your request! Since Amber always wants the best of everything, this could be like another of her theme songs.**

Amber: Imagine having everything we ever dreamed. Don't you want it?  
James: Maybe.  
Amber: Can't you see it?  
James: Kind of.  
Amber: Imagine first audition after college I get the lead!  
James: A part for me?

Amber: Well of course!  
James: Yeah right  
Amber: You gotta believe it!  
James: Keep talkin'

Amber: You and I, all the fame  
James: Amber and what's-his-name  
Amber: Sound exciting?  
James: Inviting.  
Amber: Let's do it then!  
James: Listening!

Amber: Personal stylist, agent and a publicist  
James: But where do I fit into this?  
Amber: With you we can win!  
James: Win the part?  
Amber: Think bigger!  
James: Become superstars  
Amber: That's better

Don't you see that  
Bigger is better  
And better is bigger  
A little bit is never enough  
No no no!

Don't you want it all?  
You want it, you know that you want it  
The fame and the fortune and more! (You want it all!)  
You want it, you know that you want it  
You gotta have your star on the door

You want the world, nothing less  
All the glamour and the press  
Only givin' you the best  
Reviews (say it!)

I want it all!  
I want it, I want it, (yeah) want it  
My name in lights at Carnegie Hall  
I want it all!

Amber: Can't you see it?  
James: Yeah!  
Amber: They're gonna love me.  
James: (clears throat)  
Amber: I mean, us.

Amber: Red carpet, rose bouquets, crowd waiting backstage  
James: I'm with her, don't stop me, I'm not the paparazzi  
Amber: Invitations, standing ovations  
James: Magazines  
Amber: Yes please  
Gotta be celebrities!

Photographs, fan club, give the people what they love  
Amber: Now you're excited  
James: I like it  
Amber: Let's do it then!  
James: Yeah!

Amber: Times Square, jet setters, sequels pay better  
New York today, tomorrow the world!  
James: Sold out shows!  
Amber: Think bigger!  
James: And the Oscar goes to...  
Amber: That's better!

Don't you see that  
Bigger is better  
And better is bigger  
A little bit is never enough  
No no no!

I want it all!  
I want it, I want it, I want it  
The fame and the fortune and more!  
I want it all!  
I want it, want it, want it  
I gotta have my star on the door

I want the world, nothing less  
All the glamour and the press  
Only givin' you the best reviews

I want it all!  
I want it, want it, want it  
Radio City Music Hall  
We want it all!

James: Here in the spotlight we shine  
Look at who we are

Amber: When Broadway knows your name

(Hildegard: Get out of the way!)

Amber: You know that you're a star!

James: Dance!  
Enchancia Square Garden!

Amber: They love you!

James: Thank you! Thank you all!

Sofia: It's Oprah calling. Again  
She wants you on the show.  
They're gonna have to get back to you.

Hugo: You know how fast you were going?

Amber: Hugo!

Hugo: Hey, Princess Amber!  
How ya doin'?  
Follow me

James and Amber: I want it (I want it)  
I-I-I want it (I want it)  
I want it  
I want it (I want it)  
I-I-I-I want it (I want it all!)

I want it  
I-I-I want it (want it)  
I want it  
I want it  
I-I-I-I

I want it all!  
I want it, want it, want it  
The fame and the fortune and more!  
I want it all!  
I want it, want it, want it  
I gotta have my star on the door

I want the world, nothing less  
All the glamour and the press  
Only givin' me the best reviews

I want it all! (Paris!)  
All! (London!)  
All! (Rome!)  
Toronto!  
LA!  
Sydney!  
Buenos Aires!

Tokyo!  
Moscow!  
Hollywood!  
New York City!

We... Want... It (we want it)... All!


	28. Roland's thoughts about the girls

**Someone wanted Roland to sing this classic Bob Carlisle song, so enjoy your request! I thought he could sing it to himself as he watches Sofia or Amber as they sleep.**

Roland: There's two things I know for sure  
She was sent here from heaven  
And she's daddy's little girl  
As I drop to my knees by her bed at night  
She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes  
And I thank God for all of the joy in my life  
Oh but most of all

For butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer  
Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair  
Walk beside the pony daddy it's my first ride  
I know the cake looks funny daddy but I sure tried

Oh with all that I've done wrong  
I must have done something right  
To deserve a hug every mornin'  
And butterfly kisses at night

Sweet 16 today  
She's lookin' like her mama a little more every day  
One part woman the other part girl  
To perfume and makeup from ribbons and curls  
Trying her wings out in a great big world  
But I remember

Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer  
Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair  
You know how much I love you daddy  
But if you don't mind  
I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time

Oh with all that I've done wrong  
I must have done something right  
To deserve her love every mornin'  
And butterfly kisses at night

All the precious time  
Like the wind the years go by  
Precious butterfly  
Spread your wings and fly

She'll change her name today  
She'll make a promise and I'll give her away  
Standing in the bride room just staring at her  
She asked me what I'm thinkin'  
And I said I'm not sure  
I just feel like I'm losin' my baby girl  
And she leaned over

Gave me butterfly kisses with her mama there  
Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair  
Walk me down the aisle daddy  
It's just about time  
Does my wedding gown look pretty daddy?  
Daddy don't cry

Oh with all that I've done wrong  
I must have done something right  
To deserve her love every mornin'  
And butterfly kisses

I couldn't ask God for more than this is what love is  
I know I've got to let her go but I'll always remember  
Every hug in the mornin' and butterfly kisses


	29. Sofia's thoughts of home

**Raven862 asked about this song from the Beauty and the Beast musical, so enjoy your request! I thought maybe after Amber pulled the stunt with the trick shoes during Once Upon a Princess, Sofia could be thinking about her old life in the village.**

Sofia: Yes, I made the choice  
For my mom, I will stay  
But I don't deserve to ever be treated in this way  
You monster!  
If you think that what you've done is right, well then  
You're a fool!  
Think again!  
Is this home?  
Is this where I should learn to be happy?  
Never dreamed  
That a home could be dark and cold  
I was told  
Ev'ry day in my childhood:  
Even when we grow old  
Home will be where the heart is  
Never were words so true!  
My heart's far, far away  
Home is too  
Is this home  
Is this what I must learn to believe in  
Try to find  
Something good in this tragic place  
Just in case  
I should stay here forever  
Held in this empty space

Oh, but that won't be easy

I know the reason why  
My heart's far, far away

Home's a lie

What I'd give to return  
To the life that I knew lately

But I know that I can't  
Solve my problems going back

Is this home?  
Am I here for a day or forever?  
Shut away  
From the world until who knows when  
Oh, but then  
As my life has been altered once  
It can change again  
Build higher walls around me  
Change ev'ry lock and key  
Nothing lasts, nothing holds  
All of me  
My heart's far, far away  
Home and free!


	30. Desmond's ordinary miracle

**Someone wanted Desmond to sing this song from Hunchback of Notre Dame 2, so enjoy your request! I thought maybe he could sing this after the events of Make Way for Miss Nettle and the time he spent with Sofia, or maybe since he and Amber get along so well, he could reflect on all the adventures he's had with her.**

Desmond: Imagine someone to love who loves you.  
Imagine to look in her eyes and see.  
Imagine how miraculous it seems to be,  
but it's not so very rare.  
You can find it anywhere.

It's an ordinary miracle.  
The kind you find around you every single day  
or maybe it's just seasonal like spring and May.  
They're so many.

The ordinary miracle.  
A common kind of miracle that runs right by  
or maybe it's too gradual to catch your eye  
so you miss it.

A sudden bolt of distant lightning.  
Cathedrals rising out of stone.  
A baby starts to walk and talk one day  
then, shockingly, he's grown  
and in love.

That volcano of emotions  
not ten thousand magic potions  
can undo.

Yes, it's love  
Well, of course my view is slanted,  
but people do take love for granted.  
Sad, but true.

Of all the many miracles.  
Mysterious and marvelous and big and small.  
When people fall in love it really beats them all.  
Oh, to see it,  
to feel it,  
to know it

Imagine someone to love who loves you.  
Imagine to look in her eyes and see.  
Imagine how extraordinary it would be  
if an ordinary miracle  
happened to me


	31. The gargoyles are in the house

**Raven862 asked about this song from House of Villains, so enjoy your request! In honor of Halloween coming up, I thought I'd dedicate some songs to this spooky time of year. And to go along with the Sofia episode Minding the Manor, I thought it would be fun for Aunt Tilly's gargoyles to sing this.**

Gunk: This could be quite the place...

Muck: Full of wholesome, happy faces

Grime: Hanging out

Muck: Feeling fine

Gunk: Where everyone's a friend of mine.

Grime: Inside this evil joint  
Every guest gets to the point.

Gargoyles: This day will live in infamy [clock chimes midnight]

Gunk: The Duchess's house is history! [cackling]

Grime: It's our house now!

Gunk and Muck: It's our house now!

Gargoyles: It's the fact you can't ignore!

Gunk: Shut the windows,...

Muck: ...lock the doors!

Gargoyles: It's our house now!

Grime: Raise your mugs, you thieves and thugs.

Gunk: Join the rabble-rousing crowd.

Gargoyles: It's our house now!

Grime: Every evil guy is to respect!

Gunk: [spoken] Love your work.

Muck: You'll forget your troubles, put your trust in me...

Grime: You had your fun.

Muck and Gunk: You made your play.

Gargoyles: But every princess has her day!  
It's our house now!

Grime and Muck: [speaking quickly] Down and dirty!

Grime: It's our house now!

Gunk: [speaking quickly] What a party!

Muck: What a place for breakin' bread.

Gunk: Eat your neighbors!

Grime: Play with their heads!

Gargoyles: It's our house now! [speaking quickly] WHAT A PARTY!  
Join the fun with no regrets. Only greedy, dirty deeds are allowed.

Muck: [speaking] Get the music box!

Grime: [speaking] Game over, hobgoblin!

Gunk: [speaking] Hit the road, Sofia!

Muck: [speaking] Take a hike, chickies!

Gargoyles: IT'S OUR HOUSE NOW! So, don't bother coming back! It's our house now! [laughing evilly].


	32. A Spooky Song for a Haunted Castle

**As a special Halloween treat for everyone, I thought maybe at Sofia's haunted castle party, everyone could sing this classic song, and thanks to James for supplying the music for the party! Ghostbusters is not mine.**

James: If there's something strange  
In the neighborhood  
Who you gonna call

Partygoers: Ghostbusters

Sir Dax (spoken): Oh, darlings, like I haven't heard _that_ joke a thousand times before!

Sofia: If there's something weird  
And it don't look good  
Who you gonna call

Partygoers: Ghostbusters

James: I ain't afraid of no ghost

Sofia: I ain't afraid of no ghost

If you're seeing things  
Running through your head  
Who can you call

Partygoers: Ghostbusters

James: An invisible man  
Sleeping in your bed  
Who you gonna call

Partygoers: Ghostbusters

Sofia: I ain't afraid of no ghost

James: I ain't afraid of no ghost  
Who you gonna call

Partygoers: Ghostbusters

Sofia: If you're all alone  
Pick up the phone  
And call

Partygoers: Ghostbusters

James: I ain't afraid of no ghost  
I hear it likes the girls

Sofia: I ain't afraid of no ghost

All: Yeah yeah yeah yeah

Sofia: Who ya gonna call

Partygoers: Ghostbusters

Sofia: If you've had a dose of a  
Freaky ghost baby  
You better call

Partygoers: Ghostbusters

James: Lemme tell ya something

James and Sofia: Bustin' makes me feel good

James: I ain't afraid of no ghost

Sofia: I ain't afraid of no ghost  
Don't get caught alone no no

Partygoers: Ghostbusters

James: When it comes through your door  
Unless you just want some more  
I think you better call

Partygoers: Ghostbusters

Sofia: Who ya gonna call

Partygoers: Ghostbusters

James: Who ya gonna call

Partygoers: Ghostbusters

Sofia: I think you better call

Partygoers: Ghostbusters

James and Sofia: Who ya gonna call

Partygoers: Ghostbusters

James: I can't hear you  
Who ya gonna call

Partygoers: Ghostbusters

Sofia: Louder  
Partygoers: Ghostbusters

James: Who ya gonna call  
Partygoers: Ghostbusters

Sofia: Who can ya call  
Partygoers: Ghostbusters

James: Who ya gonna call  
Partygoers: Ghostbusters


	33. A Scary Sing-Along

**This is a sort of follow-up to the last chapter. I guess you could call it an after-party celebration. Johnny Cash's music is not mine!**

After Sofia's very successful haunted castle party, the family was in the sitting room talking about some of their favorite parts of the evening. They also started telling scary stories. Finally, it was James' turn. At first, he refused, but the family insisted.

"You're a great storyteller, James!" Sofia grinned.

"Oh, come on!" James joked, "Just because you think I was born with a pen and paper in my hand, you think I'm the best storyteller in the kingdom!"

"Your words, not ours," Amber teased him.

James smirked as he picked up a guitar. "Okay, I'll tell a story. But I'm not telling this by myself! I start the story, but when I point to someone, they continue it, but we'll do some parts together."

"Oh, a story-go-round!" Sofia grinned. "The Buttercups and I do those all the time!"

"James and I did that with you and Mother, right, Daddy?" Amber asked.

"Indeed," Roland grinned. "James and Melinda always told the best stories or sang the best songs when the weather was bad."

"Ready?" James called, "Here we go!"

An old cowboy went riding out one dark and windy day  
Upon a ridge he rested as he went along his way  
When all at once a mighty herd of red eyed cows he saw  
A-plowing through the ragged sky and up the cloudy draw

He pointed at Roland, who continued, Their brands were still on fire and their hooves were made of steel  
Their horns were black and shiny and their hot breath he could feel  
A bolt of fear went through him as they thundered through the sky  
For he saw the Riders coming hard and he heard their mournful cry

Then the family sang together, Yippie yi ooohhh  
Yippie yi yaaaay  
Ghost Riders in the sky

Roland pointed at Sofia, who continued, Their faces gaunt, their eyes were blurred, their shirts all soaked with sweat  
He's riding hard to catch that herd, but he ain't caught 'em yet

Miranda took the next part, 'Cause they've got to ride forever on that range up in the sky  
On horses snorting fire  
As they ride on hear their cry

Amber took the last part, As the riders loped on by him he heard one call his name  
If you want to save your soul from Hell a-riding on our range  
Then cowboy change your ways today or with us you will ride  
Trying to catch the Devil's herd, across these endless skies

The family sang together, Yippie yi yaaaay  
Yippie yi ohhhhh

Ghost Riders in the sky  
Ghost Riders in the sky  
Ghost Riders in the sky

Unknown to the family, Sir Dax smiled. "Well, darlings, I now know where to have the next few galas! The music here is wonderful!"


	34. The kids' spooky song

**Someone wanted this song from ANT Farm, so enjoy your Halloween treat! I thought that maybe Sofia, James, and Amber could sing this at the Haunted Castle party. Or after Amber's encounter with Sir Dax and Boo, James and Sofia could sing it with her to calm her down and cheer her up.**

Sofia: Callin' all the monsters, callin' all the monsters  
Callin' all the, callin' all the, callin' all the monsters

James and Amber: Oh yea aye, oh yea aye, oh yea aye

Sofia: Heart thumps and you jump  
Comin' down with goosebumps!  
You dared to go there  
I'ma I'ma get you so scared!

James and Amber: We're wantin' to  
We're hauntin' you  
We're wantin' to  
Eh eh

James: If you stayed in too late  
To be getting afraid  
This scene's extreme…  
I I I I'ma get you so scared!

Sofia and Amber: We're wantin' to  
We're hauntin' you  
We're wantin' to  
Eh eh

Amber: Gonna get your body shakin'  
Wishin' you could just awaken

Sofia/James/Amber: Here we go…  
Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
We're comin' to get ya!  
Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
We're comin' to get ya!  
If you're only dreaming  
Why I hear you screaming?  
Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
We're comin' to get ya!  
We're comin' to get ya!

James: Callin' all the monsters, callin' all the monsters  
Callin' all the, callin' all the, callin' all the monsters

Sofia: You hide or you try…  
Kiss tomorrow goodbye!  
We thrill to your chill…  
B-B-B-Buckin' for a freak-out!

Sofia and Amber: We're wantin' to  
We're hauntin' you  
We're wantin' to  
Eh eh

Amber: We might just bite underneath the moonlight  
More fun if you run!  
I-I-I-I'm I'm already chasin'

James: We're wantin' to  
We're hauntin' you  
We're wantin' to  
Ehh ehh

Sofia: Gonna get your body shakin'  
Wishin' you could just awaken

Sofia/James/Amber: Here we go…  
Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
We're comin' to get ya!  
Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
We're comin' to get ya!  
If you're only dreaming  
Why I hear you screaming?  
Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
We're comin' to get ya!  
We're comin' to get ya!

Sofia: Callin' all the monsters, callin' all the monsters  
Callin' all the, callin' all the, callin' all the monsters!

James: Gonna paint it red, get inside your head, head, head  
Like a demon choir playing with fire, fire, fire

Amber: Gonna get your body shakin'  
Wishin' you could just awaken

Sofia/James/Amber: Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
We're comin' to get ya!  
Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
We're comin' to get ya!  
If you're only dreaming  
Why I hear you screaming?  
Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
We're comin' to get ya!  
We're comin' to get ya!  
Oh yea aye, oh yea aye, oh yea aye  
We're comin' to get you!


	35. The Villains' Scary Side

**Raven862 asked about this My Little Pony song, so enjoy your request/Halloween treat! I thought maybe Wendell (from Minimus is Missing), Princess Ivy, and Miss Nettle could team up and try to take over Enchancia. Wendell could use his lute to make all the flying horses do what he wants, Ivy could use her dragonflies to zap everyone's memories, and Miss Nettle could do...something with her flowers!**

Princess Ivy/Miss Nettle/Wendell: Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh  
You didn't know that you fell  
Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

Princess Ivy: Now that you're under our spell  
Blindsided by the beat  
Clapping your hands, stomping your feet  
You didn't know that you fell

Miss Nettle and Wendell: Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh

Princess Ivy: Now you've fallen under our spell

Miss Nettle: Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh

Princess Ivy and Wendell: We've got the music, makes you move it  
Got the song that makes you lose it  
We say "jump", you say "how high?"  
Put your hands up to the sky  
We've got the music, makes you move it  
Got the song that makes you lose it  
We say "jump", you say "how high?"  
Put your hands up to the sky  
Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh  
You didn't know that you fell  
Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh  
Now that you're under our spell

Princess Ivy: Listen to the sound of my voice

Wendell and Miss Nettle: Oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh

Princess Ivy: Soon you'll find you don't have a choice

Wendell and Miss Nettle: Oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh

Princess Ivy: Captured in the web of my song

Wendell and Miss Nettle: Oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh

Princess Ivy: Soon you'll all be singing along

Wendell and Miss Nettle: Oh, whoa, oh

All three: We've got the music, makes you move it  
Got the song that makes you lose it  
We say "jump", you say "how high?"  
Put your hands up to the sky  
We've got the music, makes you move it  
Got the song that makes you lose it  
We say "jump", you say "how high?"  
Put your hands up to the sky  
Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh  
You didn't know that you fell  
Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh  
Now that you're under our spell  
Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh  
You didn't know that you fell  
Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh  
Now that you're under our

Princess Ivy: Spell

All three: (maniacal laughter)


	36. Cedric's Evil Sing-Along

**Raven862 asked about this song from The Lion King, so enjoy your request! I thought maybe Cedric could sing this as he makes another plan to take over the kingdom. And just for fun, let's imagine that he and his mother can understand Wormwood. And a quick question: has Cedric read this story?**

Cedric: I know that your powers of retention  
Are as wet as a sea beast's backside  
But thick as you are, pay attention  
My words are a matter of pride  
It's clear from your vacant expressions  
The lights are not all on upstairs  
But we're talking kings and successions  
Even you can't be caught unawares  
So prepare for a chance of a lifetime  
Be prepared for sensational news  
A shining new era  
Is tiptoeing nearer

Wormwood: And where do I feature?

Cedric: Just listen to teacher  
I know it sounds sordid  
But you'll be rewarded  
When at last I am given my dues  
And injustice deliciously squared  
Be prepared!

Wormwood: Yeah, Be prepared.  
Yeah-heh... I'll be prepared, heh.  
...For what?

Cedric: For the replacement of the king.

Wormwood: Why? Is he gonna retire?

Cedric: No, fool- we're going to overthrow him. And the royal family too.

Wormwood: Great idea! Who needs a king?  
No king! No king! La-la-la-la-laa-laa!

Cedric: Idiot! There will be a king!

Wormwood: Hey, but you said, uh...

Cedric: I will be king! ...Stick with me, and  
you'll never go hungry again!

Wormwood: Yaay! All right! Long live the king!  
Long live the king! Long live the king!

Winifred (emerging from the painting): That's my Ceddykins!

Cedric: Would you like to sing together, Mummy?

Wormwood and Winifred: It's great that we'll soon be connected.  
With a king who'll be all-time adored.

Cedric: Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected  
To take certain duties on board  
The future is littered with prizes  
And though I'm the main addressee  
The point that I must emphasize is  
You won't get a sniff without me!  
So prepare for the coup of the century

Wormwood and Winifred: Oooh!

Cedric: Be prepared for the murkiest scam

Wormwood and Winifred: Oooh... La! La! La!

Cedric: Meticulous planning

Wormwood and Winifred: We'll have food!

Cedric: Tenacity spanning

Wormwood and Winifred: Lots of food

Cedric: Decades of denial

Wormwood and Winifred: We repeat

Cedric: Is simply why I'll

Wormwood and Winifred: Endless meat

Cedric: Be king undisputed

Wormwood and Winifred vocalizing over Cedric: Aaaaaaah...

Cedric: Respected, saluted  
And seen for the wonder I am  
Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared  
Be prepared!

All: Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared  
Be prepared!


	37. Vivian's thoughts about James

**Someone wanted Vivian to sing this song from The Nightmare Before Christmas, so enjoy your request! I thought that maybe after her performance in The Shy Princess, she could have seen James watching her, but even though she's starting to possibly have feelings for him, she's still too shy to join him and his friends.**

Vivian (to herself): I sense there's something in the wind  
That feels like tragedy's at hand  
And though I'd like to stand by him  
Can't shake this feeling that I have

The worst is just around the bend  
And does he notice my feelings for him?  
And will he see how much he means to me?  
I think it's not to be

What will become of my dear friend?

Where will his actions lead us then?  
Although I'd like to join the crowd  
In their enthusiastic cloud

Try as I may, it doesn't last  
And will we ever end up together?  
No, I think not, it's never to become  
For I am not the one


	38. Amber's theme song?

**People have been suggesting that Amber do this song from Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, so at long last, enjoy your request! I thought maybe to go along with Tea for Too Many when she took over the plans for Sofia's tea party, Amber could sing this in her mind or out loud at any time (because after all, this is a kind of theme song for her!). And James knows how much Amber likes to be the center of attention and have everything her own way!**

Amber: Gooses, geeses  
I want my geese to lay gold eggs for Easter

James (rolling his eyes): Gotcha, Amber.

Amber: At least a hundred a day

James (bored): Anything you say…

Amber: And by the way

James: Huh?

Amber: I want a feast

James: We just had breakfast.

Amber: I want a bean feast

James: What's that?

Amber: Cream buns and doughnuts  
And fruitcake with no nuts  
So good you could go nuts

James: Can't we get that later?

Amber (wild look in her eyes): No, now!  
I want a ball  
I want a party  
Pink macaroons  
And a million balloons  
And performing baboons and  
Give it to me

James: Amber, you're scaring your brother!

Amber: Now  
I want the world  
I want the whole world  
I want to lock it  
All up in my pocket  
It's my bar of chocolate  
Give it to me now

I want today  
I want tomorrow  
I want to wear 'em  
Like braids in my hair and  
I don't want to share 'em

I want a party with roomfuls of laughter  
Ten thousand tons of ice cream  
And if I don't get the things I am after  
I'm going to scream

I want the works  
I want the whole works  
Presents and prizes  
And sweets and surprises  
Of all shapes and sizes

And now

Don't care how, I want it now  
Don't care how, I want it noooooowwww

James: She was a bad egg…


	39. Cedric and Sofia's double trouble

**Fanfictionmakermachine asked about this song from Princess and the Frog, so enjoy your request! I thought that as a different twist to Sofia the Second, Cedric knew what Sofia was doing when she wanted to see his cloning spell, and offered to help her with her problem of wanting to be in two places at once. And Doppler Duplicato is the spell used in Sofia the Second.**

Cedric: Don't you disrespect me, little girl!  
Don't you derogate or deride!  
You're in my world now  
Not your world  
And I got friends on the other side!

Shadows/Chorus: He's got friends on the other side...

Cedric: That's an echo, dear princess. Just a little something I do here in the castle, a little parlor trick. Don't worry...

Sit down at my table  
Put your mind at ease  
If you relax it will enable me to do anything I please  
I can read your future  
I can change it 'round some, too  
I'll look deep into your heart and soul  
(you do have a soul, don't you, Princess?)  
Make your wildest dreams come true!

I got voodoo  
I got hoodoo  
I got things I ain't even tried!  
And I got friends on the other side.

Shadows/Chorus: He's got friends on the other side!

Cedric: The cards, the cards, the cards will tell  
The past, the present, and the future as well!  
The cards, the cards, just take three  
Take a little trip into your future with me!

Now you want to go to the Hootenanny  
But you have to entertain the visiting lady  
(I like entertaining myself)  
Your lifestyle's high  
But your spirits are low  
You want to be in two places at once, don't you know!

Dear old dad told you about this, huh sweetie?  
Now you have to play with this girl, but this job ties you down.  
You just wanna be free.  
Hop from place to place.

But this problem... takes two!  
It's the twin, it's the twin, it's the twin you need  
And when I looked into your future  
It's the twin that I see!

On you my child, I don't want to waste much time  
You don't need any more strife  
You been pushed around by your school chums and your sister and your brother.  
And if you was free...  
You'd be pushed around for the rest of your life  
But in your future, the you I see  
Is exactly the girl you always wanted to be!

Shake my hand.  
Come on, princess.  
Won't you shake the poor sinner's hand?

Yes...  
Are you ready?

Shadows/Chorus: Are you ready?

Cedric: Are you ready?  
Doppler Duplicato!

Shadows/Chorus: Transformation central!

Cedric: Doppler Duplicato!

Shadows/Chorus: Reformation central!

Cedric: Transmogrification central!  
Can you feel it?  
You're changin'  
You're changin'  
You're changin', all right!  
I hope you're satisfied  
But if you ain't  
Don't blame me!  
You can blame my friends on the other side!

Shadows/Chorus: You got what you wanted!  
But you lost what you had!  
Hush...


	40. Another song for Melinda

**Someone wanted James to sing this song from Ariel's Beginning (Little Mermaid 3), so enjoy your request! I thought maybe he could sing it to himself when his voice comes back in The Day the Music Died as another tribute to his mother, or as his family comforts him when they learn about why he doesn't sing in chapter 3 of The Secret Love Song.**

James: Under the bright blue  
Endless Sky  
Wait, I remember that  
How I know that song  
I remember sitting in the moonlight  
And that feeling  
What's that feeling?  
I remember, yes  
How I know that song  
Though it's been so long  
I remember happiness  
Without a floor or ceiling  
What's that feeling?  
I remember  
Oh! I remember her  
And how we were  
I remember wanting  
What the evening would be bringing  
I remember singing  
Under the bright blue  
Endless sky  
Waves try to measure the days  
That we treasure  
And I  
I remember  
I remember music  
And I'm never going back  
To the silent law they wrote  
I will sing in every tempo  
Every last chromatic note  
For I, I remember her  
I remember music  
And I remember  
Love  
Loveeeee 


	41. A Song for Kazeem

**In honor of the new episode New Genie on the Block, how about Sofia sing this Christina Aguilera song this to lure Kazeem back into his lamp? I also thought maybe she could sing this as she and Zandar do their flying carpet routine.**

Sofia: I feel like I've been locked up tight  
For a century of lonely nights  
Waiting for someone to release me  
You're lickin' your lips  
And blowing kisses my way  
But that don't mean I'm gonna give it away  
Baby, baby, baby (Baby baby baby)

Ooh, my body's sayin' let's go  
Ooh, but my heart is sayin' no

If you wanna be with me  
Baby there's a price to pay  
I'm a genie in a bottle  
You gotta rub me the right way

If you wanna be with me  
I can make your wish come true  
You gotta make a big impression (Oh yeah)  
Gotta like what you do

(I'm a genie in a bottle baby  
Gotta rub me the right way honey  
I'm a genie in a bottle baby  
Come come, come on and let me out)

The music's fading and the lights down low  
Just one more dance and then we're good to go  
Waiting for someone  
Who needs me  
Hormones racing at the speed of light  
But that don't mean it's gotta be tonight  
Baby, baby, baby (Baby baby baby)

Ooh, my body's sayin' let's go  
Ooh, but my heart is sayin' no (but my heart is sayin' no)

If you wanna be with me  
Baby there's a price to pay  
I'm a genie in a bottle (I'm a genie in a bottle)  
You gotta rub me the right way

If you wanna be with me (Oh)  
I can make your wish come true (Your wish come true oh)  
Just come and set me free baby  
And I'll be with you

(I'm a genie in a bottle baby  
Gotta rub me the right way honey  
I'm a genie in a bottle baby  
Come come, come on and let me out)

I'm a genie in a bottle baby  
Gotta rub me the right way, honey  
(If you wanna be with me)  
I'm a genie in a bottle baby  
Come come, come on and let me out

Ooh, my body's sayin' let's go  
Ooh, but my heart is sayin' no

If you wanna be with me  
Baby there's a price to pay  
I'm a genie in a bottle (I'm a genie in a bottle)  
You gotta rub me the right way

If you wanna be with me  
I can make your wish come true  
Just come and set me free, baby  
And I'll be with you

If you wanna be with me  
Baby there's a price to pay  
I'm a genie in a bottle (In a bottle baby)  
You gotta rub me the right way

If you wanna be with me (If you wanna be with me)  
I can make your wish come true  
Just come and set me free baby  
And I'll be with you

I'm a genie in a bottle baby  
Come come, come on and let me out


	42. A Dreamy Secret Duet

**Raven862 asked about this song from the Swan Princess for James and Vivian, so enjoy your request! I thought that Roland and Miranda could sing this as they're getting to know each other, or it could work for any couple you could think of!**

 **Setting: Following the first night of the singing contest in The Secret Love Song, Vivian is dreaming of the mysterious Secret Singer.**

Vivian (in her dream): If I could learn his name  
I'd run to him today  
And somehow I know he's on his way to me  
Secret Singer, you and I were meant to be

Far longer than forever  
I'll hold you in my heart  
It's almost like you're here with me  
Although we're far apart

James (in his Secret Singer disguise): Far longer than forever  
As constant as a star  
I close my eyes and I am where you are

Vivian: Sure as the dawn brings the sunrise  
We've an unshakable bond

James: Destined to last for a lifetime and beyond  
Far longer than forever

Vivian: Far longer than forever

James: I swear that I'll be true

Vivian: I swear that I'll be true

Both: I've made an everlasting vow  
To find a way to you  
Far longer than forever  
Like no love every known  
And with your love I'll never be alone

Vivian: Far longer than forever

James: Much stronger than forever

Vivian: And with your love I'll never be alone

Both: Never, never be alone  
Never, never be alone  
Far longer than forever


	43. A Club Song

**Theblindwriter95 asked about this song from The Baby-Sitters Club TV show, so enjoy your request! I thought maybe at the end of Princess Adventure Club, all the girls (and Chad) could sing a different version of it when they're on the way home, and make it a sort of club song.**

Sofia: You can always count on me and I can count on you  
Good times, bad times, in between, my friends will see me through  
We'll be sharing wonderful times every day  
All together singing our song, growing in every way!

Vivian: Say hello to your friends (Princess Adventure Club!)  
Say hello to the people who care

Kari: Nothing's better than friends (Princess Adventure Club!)  
'Cause you know that your friends are always there.

Zooey: If I'm feeling down and out, if I'm feeling blue (If I'm feeling blue)  
I know I can lean on you, my friends will see me through

Amber: We're growing up together never to part  
I'm sending you my love straight from the heart!

Lakshmi: Say hello to your friends (Princess Adventure Club!)  
Say hello to the people who care  
Nothing's better than friends (Princess Adventure Club!)

Cleo: 'Cause you know that your friends are always there.  
Say hello to your friends (Princess Adventure Club!)  
Say hello to the people who care  
Nothing's better than friends (Princess Adventure Club!)  
'Cause you know that your friends are always there.

Chad: Lala, lala, lala, lala, lala, lala, lala, lala

Hildegard: You can always count on me (Count on me) and I can count on you (Count on you)

Sofia: Good times bad times in between, my friends will see me through

Princesses: Say hello to your friends (Princess Adventure Club!)  
Say hello to the people who care  
Nothing's better than friends (Princess Adventure Club!)  
'Cause you know your friends are always there!

Kari: Say hello to your friends (Princess Adventure Club!)  
Say hello to the people who care  
Nothing's better than friends (Princess Adventure Club!)  
'Cause you know your friends are always there!  
They're always there! (Princess Adventure Club!)

Princesses: And nothing's better, nothing's better than friends (Princess Adventure Club!)  
Say hello, say hello  
Say hello to your friends (Princess Adventure Club!)  
We are The Princess Adventure Club  
And nothing's better then friends (Princess Adventure Club!)  
Say hello, say hello


	44. The Pranksters' theme song

**Raven862 asked about this song from Aladdin, so enjoy your request! I thought maybe during the events of Substitute Cedric, our favorite trio of pranksters (Kurt, Elliott, and Amy) could sing this as they wreak havoc in the school, just before they get bounced back to Hexley Hall.**

Kurt: Gotta keep  
One jump ahead of the breadline  
One swing ahead of the sword

Amy: We prank only when we're really bored  
That's all the time!

Elliott: One jump ahead of the teachers  
That's all, and that's no joke

(Sir Gilliam: You'll pay for this!)

Elliott (continued): These guys don't appreciate I'm broke

Sir Gilliam: Riffraff! Street rat!

Cedric: Soundrel! Take that!

Kurt: Just a little prank, guys

Royal Prep students: You get back here, take it back, guys

Elliott: I can take a hint, gotta face the facts  
You're my only friends, it's true!

Royal Prep students: Who?  
Oh, It's sad that those three hit the bottom  
They've become the worst kids of all time

Cedric (after he's stuck to the chair): I'd blame conscience except they haven't got one

Elliott (grabbing a sandwich): Gotta eat to live, but I live to prank  
Tell you all about it when I got the time!

Amy: One jump ahead of the slowpokes  
One skip ahead of my doom  
Next time gonna use a nom de plume

Kurt: One jump ahead of the hitman  
One hit ahead of the flock  
I think I'll take a stroll around the block

Royal Prep students: Stop, thief! Vandal! Outrage! Scandal!

Amy: Let's not be too hasty

Elliott (snatching another sandwich): Still this food is rather tasty

Kurt (spoken): Elliott, focus!

Elliott: Gotta eat to live, but we live to prank  
Otherwise we'd get along

Everyone: Wrong!

Amy: One jump ahead of the students  
(Vandal!)

Elliott: One hop ahead of the hump  
(Street rat!)

Kurt: One trick ahead of disaster  
(Scoundrel!)

Amy: They're quick, but we're much faster  
(Take that!)

Kurt/Amy/Elliott: Here goes, better throw my hand in  
Wish me happy landin'  
All I gotta do is jump


	45. Guys Night Sing Along

**Someone wanted this song by Frankie Ballard, so enjoy your request! I thought Sofia could sing it with her friends at the karaoke party, or James and his friends could sing it either at the karaoke party, or this could be the song Desmond was starting in chapter 1 of The Secret Love Song. I know I said try to keep curse words in songs to a minimum, but after I got some advice, I decided to use this song and change the story rating, but still, please try to keep curse words in songs to a minimum! I did, however, make a version of Do You Want to Sing Together for mature audiences.**

Desmond: Saturday night and a six pack, girl,  
Big star shining on a small town world,  
It's a helluva life, it's a helluva life.

Zandar: Kc lights on a dirt road dance,  
You take that kiss just as far as you can,  
It's a helluva life, it's a Helluva life.

All: And pennies make dimes and dimes make dollars,  
Dollars buy gas and longneck bottles,  
Beer gets a barefoot country girl swayin,  
To a song that's playin on the radio station.  
Bad times make the good times better,  
Look in her eyes and you're gone forever,  
Aw it's a helluva ride... Yeah, It's a helluva life.

Hugo: Well we all have faith, and we all have hope,  
But we're all a little lost in the same damn boat.  
It's a helluva life, it's a helluva life.  
There's something bout the night girl,  
When you got the right girl,  
Sittin right beside you,  
Lookin at the sky, girl  
Thinkin bout why we're here,  
And where we're goin,  
Baby, here we are,  
And all I know is...

All: Pennies make dimes and dimes make dollars,  
Dollars buy gas and longneck bottles,  
Beer gets a barefoot country girl swayin,  
To a song that's playin and the world starts fadin'.  
Bad times make the good times better,  
Look in her eyes and you're gone forever,  
It's a helluva ride... Yeah, It's a helluva life.

James: Something bout the night girl,  
When you got the right girl,  
Sittin right beside you,  
Lookin at the sky, girl  
Thinkin bout why we're here,  
And where we're goin,  
Baby, here we are,  
And all I know is...

All: Pennies make dimes and dimes make dollars,  
Dollars buy gas and longneck bottles,  
Beer gets a barefoot country girl swayin,  
To a song that's playin, it's the perfect combination.  
Bad times make the good times better,  
Look in her eyes and you're gone forever,  
It's a helluva ride... Yeah, It's a helluva life, it's a helluva life.

James: Bad times make the good times better.

Hugo: Aw one helluva life.

Desmond: Look in her eyes and you're gone forever.

Zandar: It's a helluva life.

James: Yeah it's a helluva life.

Hugo: It's a helluva life.


	46. A Witchy Duet

**As a special pre-Halloween treat for you, how about Lucinda and Marla singing this classic Donovan song as they pull their pranks on Sofia and her family during Mom's the Word?**

Lucinda: When I look out my window  
Many sights to see  
And when I look in my window  
So many different people to be  
That it's strange  
So strange

Marla joins in: You got to pick up every stitch  
You got to pick up every stitch  
You got to pick up every stitch  
Mmmm, must be the season of the witch  
Must be the season of the witch, yeah  
Must be the season of the witch

Marla: When I look over my shoulder  
What do you think I see?  
Some other cat lookin' over  
His shoulder at me  
And he's strange  
Sure is strange

Lucinda joins in: You got to pick up every stitch  
You got to pick up every stitch, yeah  
Beatniks are out to make it rich  
Oh no, must be the season of the witch  
Must be the season of the witch, yeah  
Must be the season of the witch

Marla: You got to pick up every stitch  
Two rabbits runnin' in the ditch  
Beatniks out to make it rich  
Oh no, must be the season of the witch  
Must be the season of the witch  
Must be the season of the witch  
When I go

Lucinda: When I look out my window  
What do you think I see?

Marla: And when I look in my window  
So many different people to be  
It's strange  
Sure is strange

Lucinda and Marla: You got to pick up every stitch  
You got to pick up every stitch  
Two rabbits runnin' in the ditch  
Oh no, must be the season of the witch  
Must be the season of the witch, yeah  
Must be the season of the witch  
When I go  
When I go


	47. Grotta literally rocks

**Someone asked about this song from A Troll in Central Park, so enjoy your request! I thought, that in honor of the episode The Fliegel Has Landed, it might be fun for Grotta to sing this as she wreaks havoc in the trolls' cave. And for this song, let's imagine that one of Grotta's powers involve petrifying people and trolls.**

GROTTA: In my kingdom  
No flower shall grow  
No face shall smile  
But stars shall glow (A/N: this is for her fear of the dark)  
No heart shall care  
No word be true  
No rule be fair  
I promise you

FLINCH (warning, not threatening): Touch our queen and turn into stone!  
Touch our queen and turn into stone!  
Touch our queen and turn into stone!  
Touch our queen and turn into stone!

GROTTA: It feels delicious  
To be so vicious  
I'm Grotta, the queen of mean

FLINCH: Mean!

GROTTA: It's so delightful  
To be so spiteful  
I'm Grotta, the queen of mean

If I choose, I'll destroy and demolish  
Arrest and abolish every troll I've known  
Stand in my way, and you'll stand there forever  
Because I'll turn you into stone!

GROTTA & (FLINCH): (Stone!)  
I'm the queen of mean!  
(She's the queen of mean!)  
I'm the meanest queen you've ever seen  
(The meanest queen)  
You should have no doubt about my clout  
I'm (She's) the queen of mean

FLINCH: Touch our queen and turn into stone!  
Touch our queen and turn into stone!

GROTTA: It's simply yummy  
To be so crummy  
I'm Grotta, the queen of mean

FLINCH: Mean!

GROTTA: I'm so grateful  
To be so hateful  
I'm Grotta, the queen of mean

FLINCH: Mean!

GROTTA: When I want, I will pillage and plunder  
I'll bellow and thunder  
Make you shake and moan!  
Get in my way and I'll get you forever  
Because I'll turn you into stone!

GROTTA & (FLINCH): (Stone!)  
I'm the queen of mean!  
(She's the queen of mean!)  
I'm the meanest queen you've ever seen  
(The meanest queen)  
You should have no doubt about my clout  
I'm (She's) the queen of mean

FLINCH: Touch our queen and turn into stone!  
Touch our queen and turn into stone!

GROTTA: Absolutely the queen, the queen!

GROTTA & (FLINCH): I'm the queen of mean!  
(She's the queen of mean!)  
I'm the meanest queen you've ever seen  
(The meanest queen)  
You should have no doubt about my clout  
I'm the queen of mean

FLINCH: Unh! Ah! Unh! Ah!  
Turn into stone!  
Uh! Uh! Uh!  
Stone!


	48. The Girls Stay Strong

**Raven862 asked about this song from the new Cinderella movie, so enjoy your request! I thought maybe Sofia and Amber could sing it with Princess Kari in The Princess Ballet as they're practicing a dance, or they could sing it as they do their routine for Arts Night.**

Kari: In a perfect storybook, the world is brave and good  
A hero takes your hand, a sweet love will follow

Sofia: But life's a different game, the sorrow and the pain  
Only you can change your world tomorrow  
Let your smile light up the sky  
Keep your spirit soaring high

Amber: Trust in your heart and your sun shines forever and ever  
Hold fast to kindness, your light shines forever and ever  
I believe in you and me  
We are strong

Sofia: When 'once upon a time,' in stories and in rhyme  
A moment you can shine and wear your own crown  
Be the one that rescues you  
Through the clouds, you'll see the blue

Sofia, Kari, Amber: Trust in your heart and your sun shines forever and ever  
Hold fast to kindness, your light shines forever and ever  
I believe in you and me  
We are strong

Kari: A bird all alone on the wing  
Can still be strong and sing  
Sing

Sofia, Kari, Amber: Trust in your heart and your sun shines forever and ever  
Hold fast to kindness, your light shines forever and ever  
I believe in you and me  
We are strong


	49. Yet Another Royal Twin Song

**Someone wanted this song from Liv and Maddie, so enjoy your request! I thought maybe Amber could sing it to James in The Day the Music Died when he's still sad about losing his voice, and reluctant to sing in public, or when he's having those nightmares. This might even be the song that Amber put on during the end of chapter 8 when James tells her he'll sing with the door open a crack.**

Amber: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
If I'm the sun then you're the moon  
If you're the words then I'm the tune  
Yeah  
If you're the heart then I'm the beat  
Somehow together we're complete  
Yeah

There are times my world is crumbling and the rain is crashing down  
But everywhere you are the sun comes out

James joins in: Even when you're gone  
I feel you close  
You'll always be the one  
I love the most  
You're in my heart, on my mind,  
You are underneath my skin  
And anywhere anytime that you need anything  
Count me in  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Count me in yeah yeah

James: I don't need to say a word, no  
'Cause you know when I'm happy and when I'm hurt  
We're close as pages in a book  
'Cause you make me feel better with just one look

There are times my world is crumbling and the rain is crashing down  
But everywhere you are the sun comes out

Amber joins in: Even when you're gone  
I feel you close  
You'll always be the one  
I love the most  
You're in my heart, on my mind,  
You are underneath my skin  
And anywhere anytime that you need anything  
Count me in oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Count me in yeah yeah

Amber: 'Cause we're two halves of the same new heart that beats to our own drum  
You're the shadow always by my side,

James: One that sometimes knows me better than I know myself  
And I wish that you were here with me tonight

James and Amber: Even when you're gone  
I feel you close  
You'll always be the one  
I love the most (I love the most)  
You're in my heart, on my mind,  
You are underneath my skin  
And anywhere anytime that you need anything  
Count me in oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Count me in yeah yeah oh oh oh oh  
Count me in oh oh oh oh  
Count me in


	50. A Song for the Animals

**Someone asked about this song from Shrek the Musical, so enjoy your request! I thought it might be nice to have Sofia's animal friends get together and have a kind of do-over Leafsong Festival where even Crackle can sing in it, as well as provide her fireworks. And the royal pets, and a few of the animals from the party in Clover Time, are invited as well.**

CRACKLE: I waited all my life  
Lived it by the book  
Now I know that's not my story  
You take me as I am  
Love me as I look  
Standing here in all my glory

I am sweetness  
I am bratty  
I'm a princess  
I'm a fatty  
I'm a mess of contradictions in a dress  
I am sassy  
I am sappy  
When I'm with you, I am happy  
This is my story

CLOVER: You laugh at all my jokes  
Even though they're crude  
You don't mind that I'm not classy

CLOVER AND CRACKLE: We make a perfect pair  
Radiant and rude  
So in love and much too gassy  
We are animals  
We are scary

CLOVER, CRACKLE, AND MINIMUS: We are horses  
We are hairy  
We have bold and brand new stories to be told  
We will write them  
We will tell them  
You will hear them  
You will smell them  
This is our story

CLOVER (spoken): ...And that is how the little bunny came to be best friends with a beautiful dragon-

MINIMUS [interrupts]: AND his best friend!

CLOVER (correcting himself): AND his best friend!

ROBIN: And a robin!

MIA: And a bluebird!

WHATNAUGHT: (chittering) {Translation: And a squirrel!}

RALPH (swan from Tea for Too Many and Clover Time): And a hungry swan!

PRALINE (Amber's peacock): And a peacock!

EDDIE MONKEY (James' baboon): And a juggling babboon!

REX (James' dog): And a dog!

ALL: What makes us special  
(What makes us special)  
What makes us special  
(What makes us special)  
What make us special makes us strong!

We are horses  
We are bunnies  
We are weirdoes

MINIMUS: I'm AN AIRES!

ALL: We're a giant Whitman's sampler here to try  
We are birdies  
We are rabbits  
We are dragons with fiery habits  
We're a screwy but reliant crazy stew  
We are different and united  
You are us and we are you

This is our story  
This is our story  
This is our story

MIA: GOD BLESS US EVERYONE!

ALL: THEEEEEEE EEEEENNND!

 **Well, they're right about one thing: this is the end of this installment of Do You Want to Sing Together. But I will be starting the next episode tomorrow. As always, I will continue to take requests and write them down. So keep a look out for the next "giant Whitman's sampler" of songs!**


End file.
